REPOSTED A Mate In Need Is A Mate Indeed
by Amanda Thomas
Summary: This is a story involveing my own Clan. NightClan. The first chapter is about Lilystar who is in need of a little help from her mate.. Warnings: Yuri and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone this is my second story. This one involves my own Clan called NightClan from the series called Warriors by Erin Hunter. Most of the characters are RPed by me except for a few exceptions. This story involves my character Lilystar and my friend's character who is Deputy, Nightfeather. Warniongs for she-cat on she-cat and lemons! Enjoy!_

NightClan Alliances:

**Leader: **Lilystar, a short haired pure white she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy:** Nightfeather, a long haired silver and black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Rosepetal, a long furred cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Warriors:** Moonlight, silver and white long haired cat with amber eyes.

Lionclaw, long furred brown tom.

Pantherleap, identical twin to Lionclaw.

Milktail, a cream long haired she-cat.

Tinyleaf, a small long haired black she-cat with white paws.

(Authors Note: If I get reviews I will add more characters!)

Chapter 1: A Mate In Need Is A Mate Indeed.

I was feeling a weird itch in my lower area when I woke up, I knew what it was emidiately but it didn't help any the less. Instead it just annoys me. With a sigh I sit up in my nest and look around, trying to ignore it. My den was situated under three huge rocks that formed a triangle in the middle of NightClan camp.I reach back and nibble at a regular itch just above my tail and grumble in agitation when I find a flea. I'd have to speak with the apprentices about changeing my bedding. With another sigh I stretch out of my nest, takeing the time to shake off the clumps of moss that had clung to my white pelt dureing the night and then padded out of the den, hearing my fellow Clanmates already up and about. I blink at the bright sunlight as I stepped out of Threerocks. keeping my tail low over the..Itching area. I walk over to the fresh-kill pile, already stocked full with prey from the Dawn patroles. I pick a juicy mouse and bring it over to a shaded spot under the large oak tree in our camp. I try not to look too uncomfortable as I plopped down my rear and bit into the mouse.

"Good morning Lilystar." Came a soft voice near me. I look up into the yellow eyes of my Clan's medicine cat, who was stareing at me as if I had grown an extra head. "Hi Rosepetal. Whats up?" I ask once my mouthfull was swallowed. The pretty she-cat leans forward and sniffs at me, closeing her eyes. Alarmed I back away, flicking my green eyes around the clearing. "What are you doing?" I hiss at her. "Your in heat again." Was her reply as she opened her yellow eyes to stare at me. "Keep it down!" I growl, glanceing over at my Deputy and mate, Nightfeather who was stareing at me curiously. "I'll deal with it later." I tell Rosepetal a bit shortly. She flicks her tail and sits down infront of me much to my annoyance. "I know your mates with Nightfeather but perhaps its time to have kits and a male mate." She says, licking a delicate paw and running it over her face. Now its MY turn to stare at her as if she's grown an extra head. Being part of NightClan meant you could be with anyone. Tom, she-cat, multiple mates. It didn't matter as long as it didn't stop a warrior from doing his or her duty.

"We've been over this before Rosepetal. I am NOT going to have kits. It would be too complicated with me being leader, anyways I only like she-cats and Nightfeather is my mate." I say firmly. I quickly gulp down my mouse and get up, not wanting to hear anymore from my Medicine Cat. I go over to Nightfeather who was finishing ordering the rest of the patroles for the day. "Hey want to go hunting with me?" I ask with a purr, nuzzleing her neck gently. I feel and hear her happy purr in return. "Sure." She says, blinking at me. I twine my shorter tail around hers and we head out of the camp, through the fern barrier. It was a sunny and warm day for early Newleaf. "So when were you going to tell me you were in heat?" My Deputy asks, glanceing at me sideways. I flick my ears in embarassment. "I only came into heat this morning." I say, nuzzleing her gently. "I'll be fine for now. Lets just enjoy the day together." Nightfeather nods but still looks at me with a curious expression. I sigh and step away, picking up a scent of a vole. I drop down into the hunters crouch and slink forward, carefull not to disturb the plants around me and to keep my pawsteps light. I spot the little brown creature a tail length ahead of me, bunching my muscles up I leap and land on the vole, swiftly killing it with a bit to its spine. I sit up and look back towards my mate but she had went off to find prey of her own.

I drop the vole on the path and scrape dirt on it. Getting an idea I leap up onto the nearest tree and climb it to one of its lower branches, my tail straight out behind me to balance me as I slink forward, gazeing downwards. I spot my mates black and silver pelt through the foliage below. With a smirk I dart ahead and drop down infront of her."BOO!" I yowl and squawk as her paw lashes forward to slash across my muzzle, with a meow of surperise I lean back just in time, my eyes wide at her aggressive stance. "Nightfeather! Its me!" I mew, crouching down infront of her. She blinks and relaxes. "Lilystar what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?" She asks, crossly. Her tone of voice made my fur bristle. I wasen't some apprentice to be yelled at! "I was just haveing fun,sor-ree!" I snort, turning away I stomp deeper into the forest, narrowing my eyes. I knew I shoulden't have jumped infront of her like that, but still I was her LEADER for StarClan's sake! Can't a Leader have fun anymore? Sighing I make my way yo the river that layed between NightClan territory and RiverClan.

Jumping onto a medium size rock I crouch down to lap at the slow flowing river, enjoying the fresh taste of the water over my parched tongue. I let my thoughts drift to Nightfeather and guilt washes over me in waves. I know I have to apologise to her.I shuffle my paws, feeling the dart heat bothering me again.I sit up and look around warily and open my mouth to taste the air. There was an stale scent of a RiverClan patrole but they haden't been at the border for at least a day. Glanceing around I make my way back to the edge of the forest, once in the privacy of a bush I sit back on my haunches and dip a paw at my vaginal entance. I hiss at the feeling that explodes from me and I rub there a little faster, slipping my paw into myself as I mewl in pleasure, I drop down in a crouch as my paw went faster."Ah-Ah! S-S-So clooosseeee!" I yowl loudly, tail lashing as I quickly reach my orgasam. "Lilystar-WHAT are you doing?" I jump about 2 tail lengths into the air and I whip around to see Nightfeather standing there, on a nearby log and stareing at me in utter shock. "Uh...I um..." Really I had no words to explain to her. I bow my head, stareing at the ground.

"Really...If you were that horny you should've said something." She purrs, walking closer to me and nuzzleing me gently. I look up into her pretty eyes, seeing nothing but love there. "Well..I thought you'd be mad about earlier." I mew shyly, licking her cheek gently. She returns my licks, licking my muzzle in return.I blink when she pushes me on my back, exposeing my soft belly. I shiver as I feal her rough tongue lap at my sensitive teats. I mewl and shiver at the licks. "Mm...Nightfeather..." I moan, closeing my eyes. I feel my mate lick her way down to my exposed vagina, slipping her rough tongue into my love-hole, I yowl loudly, swishing my tail as she thrusts her tongue in and out, flicking it over my clit. "Ahh! Yes..StarClan YES..." I meow loudly, writhing under her minstrations.I feel her purr as she continued to pleasure me and moves so her own vagina was over my muzzle. I emidiately thrust my muzzle in, licking frantically to please my amazeing mate. She hisses in pleasure and nibbles at my clit as I thrust my tongue into her. We were both yowling now to StarClan, both of us on the throes of passion.I place my front paws on either side of her hips and pull her right onto my muzzle as I lick at her, feeling her juices flow over my tongue.

"Nngh...Lilystaarrr..." Nightfeather growls passionately, grinding herself on my muzzle. I mewl loudly as I reach my climax first and gently pushes her off, my eyes sparkling." Hunters crouch." I order her and I watch as she lowers herself on all fours, raiseing her cute rump in the air and flicking her tail at me. I slink forward, giveing her butt a smack with a paw as I raise myself onto my hind paws, placeing my front ones on her back, I move forward and slip my tail between my legs to her a playfull growl I slowly slip it into her tight hole. "Ah! Lilystar!" My mate gasps, clawing at the ground and thrusting her hips back against my tail. I thrust my tail in and out of her, feeling her inner muscles clench around it and her juices flowing over it. Witrh a primal growl I bite down on her scruff for a better grip and begin humping her as if I were a tom. She yowls my name to the world, not careing what Clan hears her. With a final hard thrust I send her over her edge, causeing her to screech loudly, writhing underneath me. Panting I let her scruff go and move back, letting my tail slip out of her. I bring my tail to my face and lick it clean as Nightfeather turns to look at me loveingly. "I think this heat is going to be fun." I purr, moveing forward and licking her face. I feel her return the licks, her tongue flicking across mine. "It definantly will be." She purrs back.

_Yay! Chapter 1 is DONE! Please let me know what y'all think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the amazing reviews for my first chapter! This is the second story, a little different from the first one. My friend and I had decided to restart our Warriors rp and this time Featherstar, formally known as Nightfeather, is now leader. Lilystar is still in the picture but she had to retire from leader because of an injury to her eyes, making her permanently blind.I also changed Rosepetal's name to Roseleaf. So now she's an Elder but still Featherstar's mate. Warnings for possible lemon… Or not._

Chapter 2: We'll Be Together Forever.

Why did this have to happen? What did I do to deserve this?! Those were the questions I wanted answered but it seemed I would never get those answers I so desperately needed. With a long sigh I rolled over on to my side, listening to my fellow Elder snore a tail length away. Boulderclaw was much older than I. He'd been an Elder back in ThunderClan before NightClan had been created. I am.. Was.. The first leader of NightClan. But after a cruel twist of fate I was forced to retire from having my eyes nearly gouged out of my head. I knew my mate, now leader, Featherstar was worried for me, blamed herself for the sneak attack perpetrated by the horrible leader Brokenstar but I did not blame her... I blamed myself. I let my Clan down and I let my mate down.

Unable to sleep I stood up, shaking out my white pelt. Featherstar used to say I had the greenest eyes of any cat. Brighter than the leaves during Newleaf and Greenleaf, but now they were permanently sealed, deep claw marks across my eyelids and muzzle. I feel my way out of the den, bumping into a wall and cursing quietly. I hated this. I really, really did. I manage to make my way out of the den, without too much difficulty. I open my mouth to taste the air; I could scent my brother Autumnpelt laying with his male mate Cloudstripe. I had to purr a little at that. I always had a feeling that my brother liked toms. He was a handsome calico and white long haired cat with eyes as green as mine was. Continuing to taste the air, I scent the new deputy Moonlight, sharing tongues with the Medicine Cat Roseleaf.

I sigh quietly and follow my nose to the fresh kill pile, taking a small mouse for myself. It wasn't much. Only had a little meat on it but I really wasn't that hungry. I carry it a few tail lengths away to a clear spot and sit down to eat it. "You should be eating more than that." Came a quiet mew from in front of me. I sniffed the air. It was my mate. "I'm not that hungry." I grumbled, despite my stomach growling. I hear her chuckle and feel her lick my scarred face. "I could hear your stomach from my den… Why aren't you eating?" She asks, concern filling her beautiful meow. She was more observant than I give her credit for. I sigh and tilted my head down. "StarClan has given up on me. Why should I care anymore?" I growl, digging my claws into the soft dirt. "I barely begun my life as leader and I am forced to retire?! Why even bother to choose me to lead then?!" I hiss, becoming even madder. "Stop that! You know why, it was part of the prophecy!" Featherstar snaps, sounding more like a leader than I ever was which made me jealous.

I freeze, realizing I was jealous over my own mate! I should be proud of her, not jealous! I immediately became ashamed of myself. "You deserve someone better than me." I murmur and stood, turning my sightless eyes to my mate. "I'm useless. I can't even look after myself. You deserve to be with someone that's strong and healthy, able to defend you and the Clan." With that I turn and walk away, needing to get out of the camp. With my head and tail low I find my way out of the camp and head down the already worn out path. I didn't plan to go far. I knew I had to stay close to the camp but I needed to be alone with my thoughts. I stop when a scent washes over me and I hear the tiny, minute heartbeat of a mouse. Acting on instinct alone I drop into the hunters crouch and slowly slink forward, my ears alerting me to a bush over my head, so I keep my body low, to prevent the rustling of the leaves.

Once I could hear the heartbeat loud enough I carefully judged the distance. Maybe a tail length ahead. I tense my muscles and I spring, landing squarely on the mouse. Shocked I quickly kill it with a bite to its spine. I couldn't believe it… I killed a mouse while blind! My ears swivels back, to hear someone yowling my name. It was Featherstar, purring I pick up the mouse and follow my mate's voice until I found her. "Look! I caught this mouse!" I said, dropping it at my paws and feeling pleased with myself. I squawk in surprise when she pounces me, licking my face frantically. "Do you realize how worried I was about you?!" She mews, her voice trembling. "Don't you ever go off like that again! And how could you say that stuff? You know I love you! You and I belong together… Forever!" She whimpers, pressing her muzzle into my white fur. My heart seems to lift at her undying love for me. I purr and turn to lick the top of her head consolingly. "I'm sorry Featherstar… I was so upset because of what happened I didn't think of what this has done to you. I love you too my mate, my soul, my heart."

I say, nuzzling her cheek gently. I may never get my answers, I may never be a true warrior again or see my amazing mate again either but she is right on one thing. We belong together and nothing will ever tear us apart. Forever.

_Woot! Another chapter finished! Please review. Sorry this chapter was more serious and without a lemon. Hee hee._


End file.
